Berühre Mich Dort
by KJMusical
Summary: When Grinny experiences odd stains around his crotch every morning with his friend Mr. Widemouth, he questions if he is responsible, leading to possibly the best night of his life. Grinny X Mr. Widemouth yaoi lemon. Pasta Monsters fan fic. Rated M for strong language and strong sexual content. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's note: Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my first ever lemon story. Not only that, but it's my first ever YAOI lemon story. The reason I'm writing this now? Because it was the result of a poll that I put on my profile. Which I will state now:**

**"I'm thinking about writing 3 lemon stories involving 3 creepypasta shippings which I support. Which couple out of those selected [Jeff The Killer X Ms. P, Grinny X Mr. Widemouth or Pinkamena Diane Pie X ] would you guys like to see as a lemon story first?"**

**Well, I looked at the first result that got a vote was Grinny (from Pasta Monsters) X Mr. Widemouth (If you view the results now, you'll see that Pinkamena Diane Pie X has been voted too, but I'm gonna do this story first since it was the first vote made). Yes, these forms of these pasta monsters will be from Comic Kitty's web comic Pasta Monsters.**

**Again, this is not only my first lemon, but it's also my first yaoi lemon too. So, if you're either homophobic or don't like seeing two male creepypasta characters ram each other in the backside, stop reading now!**

**BTW, what I have planned for each sex story is that they are gonna have these three things in common:**

**1\. One or both characters will be having sex for the first time.**

**2\. One or both characters practise sexual activity as a form of experimentation.**

**3\. One or both characters will have an experience with out of control lust.**

**BTW (again), there's gonna be a long build up to the lemon scene. Before that is some character development and stuff. If you want to skip to the sex scene from the beginning, just press ctrl-F and type in 'Skip_2_sex'. Or to skip the sex all together, press ctrl-F and type in 'Skip_2_after_sex'.**

**Again, I'm keeping the accents with them just like my 'Black Roses' fic. Grinny will be German and Mr. Widemouth will be Australian. Because of this, Grinny will speak some German in this story. Also, because of this, some words will be spelt incorrectly on purpose (e.g. some of the 'Th' sounds will be replaced with either a 'Z' or an 'S' and some words with 'W' in its spelling will be replaced with a 'V'). This is because it's part of the German accent (or so I've heard, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong).**

**With that said, let us begin.**

* * *

Grinny didn't even know when this began. Did it start when him and Mr. Widemouth first met? Did it happen sometime afterwards? He just didn't know.

But what he did know was that ever since he left Jeff's place (to this day, he didn't know how ANY pasta monster could live in those disgusting conditions) and moved in with Mr. Widemouth in a rather dirty apartment room that looked like some kind of shabby hotel room, his room mate's behaviour has been rather unusual, even for him. What was even more strange was at least twice a week, he'd fall asleep and then wake up the next morning with a dried white stain around his crotch. What was happening during the night? Was he playing one-man tug-of-war in his sleep whilst dreaming about Ms. P in compromising positions? Or was somebody else doing this dirty deed?

It was possible that it was his brown furred, yellow eyed room mate. Grinny and Mr. Widemouth both had to share a double bed because apparantly, the latter was too cheap to buy another bed for him. And of course, Mr. Widemouth had told Grinny that he had a bad habit that makes him masturbate in his sleep (even though Grinny didn't really want to be told that in the first place). The former blamed picking up this habit from being single for so long.

Grinny pondered these things as he walked down the street, his black jacket and red scarf trailing behind him, almost flying in the wind like a cape as he walked. It was 6pm and the sun seemed to be setting faster than usual. He knew that he had to get back to Mr. Widemouth's apartment before it got dark. He made no plans to go out tonight, so it was just gonna be him and Mr. Widemouth, doing God knows what tonight.

Grinny was snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into a blue pasta monster. He stopped and looked at him. This monster had blue fur and spikes and black eyes with red pupils. "Watch it freak!" the figure rudely said before turning back to someone. "Come on! We gotta get there before it gets dark!" He yelled before taking off down the street. Grinny looked back to see a dark pink pony with a long mane of the same colour, wearing a brightly coloured dress running past him. "Sorry, he's always rude when he's in a hurry." the pony said as she passed.

Grinny watched them disappear down the road before shaking his head and continuing his journey. "Schweinehunds." he muttered under his breath as he walked. Eventually, he turned a corner and came to the apartment that he and Mr. Widemouth lived in. He walked up to the front door and pressed the buzzer for his room. After a few seconds, Mr. Widemouth's aussie voice came through on a speaker next to the buttons.

"Who is it?" he asked through the speaker. "It's me Grinny. Who ze hell else could it be?" Grinny said down the intercom. He was tired of this. And with reason too! Every time Grinny pressed that buzzer, Mr. Widemouth would always answer with "Who is it?", even if he knew it was Grinny. "Just let me in. I don't vant to be out here vhen ze shtorm hits us." After a few seconds, he heard the door open. He pushed through and walked through the lobby until he got to an open elevator, almost like it was waiting for him.

He got in and pressed the button to the 4th floor, which was where him and Mr. Widemouth's room was. After a few seconds, the doors closed and the elevator rose for a few seconds. It then stopped on the fourth floor just like Grinny wanted. Once the doors opened and he stepped out, he noticed that he made it indoors at the most perfect of timing as he saw a total downpour of rain from the window opposite the elevator and heard blustery winds outside. On the street below, he could see two figures running through the streets, racing to get home. Upon further noticing, he recognised the figures as Jeff &amp; Ms. P, both underneath an umbrella that was probably going to turn inside out any second.

Grinny sighed before continuing down a hallway, looking at each room number until he found his. Room 92. He walked up to this door and knocked on it. If he had a key, he would use it but just like with the bed, Mr. Widemouth was apparantly too cheap to buy a key for their room. Because of this, if one had to go out, the another had to stay in to let the other back in. After a few seconds, his brown furry room mate opened the door.

"Hey Grinny, how was your trip down to the park?" Mr. Widemouth asked his German friend. Grinny sighed, stratching the back of his cat ears. "Vell, it vas okay, I guess. I've been zinking about how I can get togezer vith Ms. P und I'm not entirely sure if I vill get vith her at zhe moment." he replied. Mr. Widemouth shrugged. "Well, I guess it's a bloody shame, but if ya ask me, I think it won't work with-." Mr. Widemouth began, but stopped himself when he saw Grinny unsheath his claws. Whenever Grinny heard something come out of Mr. Widemouth's, well, mouth that he didn't like, the latter would always get those claws dragged across his cheek. Some times, the teuton scratched the aussie so hard, his cheek would draw blood. "Nevermind about what I said Grinny. I was just speakin' out loud withou' even thinkin' about it." he quickly said, not wanting another scratch from his room mate.

"Zat is vhat I zought." Grinny said in a slow, almost threatening voice, as his claws retracted under his furred fingertips. After retracting his claws, he walked through the doorway into the apartment.

Their room was almost no different to a hotel room. To the right of the front door, there was a small bathroom. In it was a toilet, a sink and shower. The taps on the sink almost smothered with limescale, making the water run slower than it should do. The walls having a beige colour to it. Continuing to the rest of the room, the main living area, the kitchen and the bedroom were all rolled into one large room. The wallpaper around the room was almost non-existant, small patches of wallpaper still clinging to the walls. On the right of the entrance to the room was Grinny and Mr. Widemouth's bed. Often, Mr. Widemouth would sleep on the left side of the bed whilst Grinny would sleep on the right side. The covers were a dirty beige colour like the bathroom walls. Originally, these were white, but Mr. Widemouth had never bothered to clean them. There was also a bedside cabinet next to where Grinny sleeps. On it, was a small electronic clock. There was also a small red armchair that sat by the window that looked out onto the streets below. Rather conveniently, Ms. P's apartment could be seen from this window. Their window was also next to a red neon sign, so the light would give a faint red glow that crept into the room at night. There was also a small television sitting in the middle of the room, sat on a small unit with a selection of DVDs on two shelves, Grinny's DVDs on the top shelf and 's DVDs on the bottom shelf. Behind it was the kitchen area. This section was just as dirty as the rest of the living area, dirty pots and pans lying around, waiting to be cleaned and put away. There was also a shelving unit containing different video games and CDs.

On the television right now was a faint image of some pirate marionette puppets against some static. This was the show Candle Cove. Originally, it was meant to be a little kids show about a little girl from the Over Realm meeting pirates from the Under Realm, something similar to the Over Realm's 'The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack' but with more dark comedy. However, since the cancellation of the show (this episode being nothing more than a mere re-run), it had developed a cult following amongst the Under Realm. The majority of the fans of this show was WAY out of its intended demographic. A lot of Pasta Monsters that watched the show had their age ranging from early teens to Monsters in their late 50's. Mr. Widemouth was one of those fans, despite being in his mid 20's. Every time a re-run of Candle Cove came on at precisely 4pm on weekdays, Mr. Widemouth would turn on the TV and change it to some obscure channel to watch the episode. Mr. Widemouth's favourite episode was the finale with everyone screaming. Grinny on the other hand, was NOT a fan of the show. He didn't understand how such a juvenile show could have such a large following.

But anyway, Grinny laid down on the bed as Mr. Widemouth continued watching some corny romance movie on the television. What neither of them knew however, was that this particular night would end up becoming what could be argued, the best in their lives.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark outside as Grinny sat down at the chair near the window, resting his chin on his fingers, as if he was deep in thought. The clock on the bedside cabinet reading 19:45pm, an hour and 45 minutes since Grinny got in. As mentioned before, the window showed Ms. P's apartment out of it on the other side of the road. He noticed through the window that a faint light was shining in Ms. P's bedroom. He also saw two bodies melted together in an embrace. The two bodies also seemed to be in an intense make out session too. Upon looking closer, he was shocked to realise, that it was Ms. P and Jeff!

Had Jeff &amp; Ms. P started dating or something? How come Grinny wasn't told about this? Grinny watched as Jeff continued to kiss Ms. P, who had her legs wrapped around Jeff's waist and her arms around his lower back and neck. After a few seconds of making out, Jeff threw Ms. P onto, what Grinny guessed, her bed. He then proceed to climb down on top of her. A few seconds later, the light went out. Grinny's heart was broken. A girl he's had a crush on for quite some time, just started dating another guy. And he didn't know about it. Grinny got out of his chair, walked over to the shelving unit and picked up his CD player, a pair of earphones and a random CD before returning to his seat.

The CD he took out was Rammstein's 'Liebe Ist Für Alle Da' album. Grinny had been a massive fan of Rammstein ever since he heard the song 'Mein Herz Brennt' on the radio a couple of years ago, before he became a Pasta Monster. Mr. Widemouth on the other hand, wasn't really a huge fan. It wasn't that Mr. Widemouth didn't like the band, he liked some songs that they've done, but they were the songs that weren't as aggressive. Songs like 'Ohne Dich', 'Roter Sand', 'Mutter' and Stirb Nicht Vor Mir'.

Grinny opened up the CD case, took out the CD and placed it into the CD player. He then proceeded to plug in the earphones and placed them into his ears. Once the CD loaded, he skipped to track 11, 'Roter Sand' (or 'Red Sand' if you don't speak German). Once the song started, he morphed into his cat form and sat the CD player next to him as he began to drift off with the song, falling asleep in the process.

'Roter Sand' was one of Grinny's favourite songs from Rammstein. the tune was so calming and relaxing to him. And the story behind the song about a man killing another man because he supposedly stole his woman, unaware that the woman loves the man he killed, held a strong grip on him. Because of this, it would help him feel better if he was depressed or upset about something. Whenever he felt this way, he would play the song on repeat and drift away with it.

Grinny was interrupted from his dream world by a voice. "Hey Grinny, you alrigh' mate?" this voice asked. Grinny woke with a start. "Ich schwöre, Offizier, ich weiß nicht besitzen eine Erdbeere Kostüm!" Grinny shouted, obviously not fully awake yet, startling Mr. Widemouth in the process.

"Sorry mate, I noticed you were asleep in the chair and I wanted to see if you were alrigh'." Mr. Widemouth said. Grinny shielded his eyes from the light invading his sight until they were focused. "Vhat? Vhat happened? How long vas I asleep for?" Grinny asked. Mr. Widemouth looked at the clock. It was 20:30pm. "Only half eight. I heard that song coming from your CD player. What's it called? Roter Sand? Yeah! That's it! Roter Sand. I heard that coming from ya CD player. Somethin' botherin' ya?" Grinny could lie to his friend, but he felt like talking to him about what he wittnessed earlier. It would probably make him feel better anyway.

"I zink Ms. P has a new boyfriend. Und it's zat Jeff person I vonce stayed vith." Grinny said after sighing. Tears began to form in his eyes. Mr. Widemouth hated seeing his friend cry. If Grinny ever started crying, he would start crying too. However, chances are he never will, because Grinny is the kind of monster that tried to never cry in front of other monsters.

"Oh Grinny! I understand your pain. I think you need a hug. Come here." Mr. Widemouth said before grabbing his feline friend and pulling him into a hug. Grinny hated being hugged and would normally scratch him across the eye, but he knew that his friend was trying to help him, even if it was in a way he didn't want to be helped. Rather than fight him off, Grinny just turned into his cat-human hybrid and returned Mr. Widemouth's hug.

It was around that point that Grinny felt, funny. He had this warm feeling inside of him, the same warm feeling he got when he first laid eyes on Ms. P back at Jeff's house. But, why was he feeling that around Mr. Widemouth? Was he starting to fall in love with him? Could he have been gay and he'd not realised it until now? No! It couldn't be! If he was gay, Grinny would've known about it LONG before he came to the Under Realm. But if that's the case, then why-?

"Uhh, Grinny, you can let go of me now." Mr. Widemouth said, snapping Grinny out of his state. He let him go and stood up. "Entschuldigung, Mr. Videmouth. I vas just having a moment." Mr. Widemouth stood up too, the monsters sharing nearly the same height, Grinny being slightly taller. "Ya know mate. I know what can cheer ya up." Mr. Widemouth said.

"Vhat? Und don't say I need to get on zat schwarz stuff zat Ben uses." Grinny said. Mr. Widemouth shook his head. "No way. I may be an idiot, but I'm not that stupid. I'll order us a pizza and we can watch DVDs and play video games all night. A lad's night if ya will."

Grinny sighed again, this time, out of annoyance. He really didn't like pizza, nor did he find any of Mr. Widemouth's DVDs nor video games exciting. He remembered playing Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe with him once. He didn't have as much fun as when he played the 2011 reboot. As for DVDs, not much change. When Mr. Widemouth chose a DVD, it was always either a stupid comedy or a sappy romance film. Although, Grinny found it funny when he made Mr. Widemouth watch The Human Centipede with him. He got so nauseous at the infamous swallowing faeces scene, he literally ran to the bathroom to throw up. Grinny would usually laugh at this and call Mr. Widemouth a pussy or something. The Human Centipede series didn't really disgust Grinny, probably because he knew that only a handful of people in the Over Realm would be THAT sick.

Despite him not liking pizza, Grinny accepted it. Maybe it'll help take his mind off Ms. P and Jeff.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Mr. Widemouth had ordered that pizza and out of the 10 large slices, there was only a slice left in the box. Mr. Widemouth had eaten 6 of the slices of the double pepperoni pizza that they had ordered. Grinny on the other hand, only had 2 and was currently nibbling on the end of his third slice. He lay on the bed, watching Mr. Widemouth play Buried on the zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, a game that was popular up in the Over Realm, on his Playstation 3. As Grinny lay there, he thought about the evening.

After Mr. Widemouth ordered that pizza, it took nearly half an hour for it to arrive. When it DID arrive, Grinny had to pay for part of it, because Mr. Widemouth lacked $8 out of the $17.50 required to pay. When the pizza guy left, the two sat down to watch a DVD. Grinny chose that the two watched The Purge, since he got the DVD a couple of days before. Grinny, having seen so many horror films in his life, wasn't at all scared by it. Mr. Widemouth however, would be startled by the littlest things during the 85 minute run time of the movie. After that, Grinny laid back on the bed whilst Mr. Widemouth played COD for a bit.

Looking at the clock, he noticed that time had gotten on a bit since they ordered that pizza. It was already 11:55 in the evening. Grinny tapped Mr. Widemouth on the shoulder. "Hey Mr. Videmouth, it's getting razher late. Ve should probably get some sleep." he said before Mr. Widemouth responded with "We're not doin' anything tomorrow aren't we?", focused on the game at hand.

Grinny then replied "Vell, I vas zinking zat ve go for a valk tomorrow. I know of an abandoned hospital zat ve could check out." Mr. Widemouth didn't really want to end his game, but abandoned buildings always interested him, especially since his home in the Over Realm got burned down by a bunch of uncouth youths. "Alrigh', I'll turn this off." Mr. Widemouth said, getting up and turning off the console. The only light, aside from the neon sign outside, was a small light on Mr. Widemouth's side of the bed.

Grinny quickly got up and removed his jacket and jeans, since he always slept in the nude. Mr. Widemouth doesn't normally wear clothing, so he has virtually nothing to remove from his fur. Now you may read this and think that two male monsters sleeping in the same bed naked seems a tad bit on the gay side, but to them, it was as normal as kids sleeping in the same bed with pyjamas on.

"Alrigh', I'm gonna go with ya on that walk, but don't-." Mr. Widemouth said, turning off the television. He then stopped when he turned around and caught full sight of Grinny's naked body. His soft black fur looked beautiful in his eyes, especially since the chest area, which was originally nothing but skin, now had red fur growing in its place.

Mr. Widemouth was almost jealous of Grinny's figure. It looked perfect. It looked flawless. To him, it even looked, sexy.

"Mr. Videmouth! Do you mind not shtaring at me and just get in ze bed?" Grinny said, snapping Mr. Widemouth out of his gander. "Huh? Oh! Right." he said, recomposing himself. Mr. Widemouth walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in. Grinny lifted the covers to his side and climbed in also.

"Hey Grinny." Mr. Widemouth said. "Can we go see Slendy tomorrow too?" Grinny sighed. "Vhy not? It's been a vhile since ve last saw him anyvay." he replied. Mr. Widemouth smiled and replied. "Alright, cool! G'night mate." He reached over and turned off the light as Grinny replied with "Ja, ja, gute nacht." next to him. Once the light went out, the room was completely dark, aside from the faint red glow from outside. Mr. Widemouth fell asleep almost instantly, whilst Grinny laid awake for a while.

Those feelings he had when hugging Mr. Widemouth. What were they? Was it just nerves? Or is there something going on between him and his brown furry friend? He just decided to sleep on it for now. Grinny turned to face Mr. Widemouth. He whispered to him "If you dare spoon me vhilst I sleep, I will make sure I scratch you so hard, you'll be blind for ze rest of your life." before rolling onto his side and falling asleep too, Mr. Widemouth not seeming to hear him.

* * *

Skip_2_Sex

* * *

Grinny woke up a couple of hours later, the room still dark and the red glow that he grew so used to. He looked over at the clock. The time was 3:15 in the morning. He doesn't usually wake this early. In fact, he didn't know why he woke up this early. He couldn't go out, because Mr. Widemouth wouldn't be awake to let him back into their room. Besides, everybody in the Under Realm would probably be asleep by now, not to mention the fact some of the places they'd go would without a doubt be closed until tomorrorow morning, so there'd probably be nothing to do. He couldn't go out the window, because there was no fire escape and the room was on the 4 floor, below the window was an empty street. And Grinny most certainly couldn't turn the TV on, because he was worried any noise or sudden light could wake Mr. Widemouth up and the latter was usually very grumpy whenever he was tired, the opposite of his positive attitude.

Grinny sat up, looking down at Mr. Widemouth who was still asleep. Deciding to wait until morning again, Grinny lay back down, rolling onto his side again and tried to go back to sleep. He almost succeeded in doing so...

But what prevented him from doing so was a tight grip on his crotch. He looked down and noticed a hand grabbing onto it. He followed the arm and it linked back to Mr. Widemouth, who was still asleep. Grinny heard a quiet moan from Mr. Widemouth before hearing him speak "Don't try and fight it Grinny. I want to make you feel good. I know you wanna do me after this.", a smile creeping up on his face. The latter's hand began to tighten and loosen his grip on Grinny's crotch until Grinny himself felt something growing, down there. Mr. Widemouth was trying to sexually stimulate him in his sleep!

Once Grinny's erection stood proud, Mr. Widemouth's hand grabbed it and began gently stroking it. Grinny felt really uncomfortable with this. Mr. Widemouth, his friend, was jerking him off in his sleep! Part of Grinny wanted to wake Mr. Widemouth and tell him to stop, but another part of him found this surprise handjob to be surprisingly pleasent. "You know Grinny, zis doesn't feel so bad. It feels a lot better zhan vhen you masturbate. Maybe I should let him off zhis time." Grinny thought to himself, trying to relax into the handjob. He then was startled a little when he felt something soft and wet tickle behind his ears. After a few seconds, he realised that it was Mr. Widemouth's tongue. Grinny never told him this, but the back of his ears was one of Grinny's erogenous zones, aside from other areas of his body.

Grinny liked being touched there and having Mr. Widemouth's tongue play with the back of his ears felt amazing when being jerked off simultaneously. Grinny shut his eyes, starting to enjoy this little sexual treatment from his asleep room mate. "Ja, berühre mich Mr. Videmouth. Halten Sie streichelte. Hören Sie nicht auf." Grinny whispered between shaky breathes.

Mr. Widemouth's stroking became increasingly faster and Grinny felt himself get close to an orgasm. Grinny couldn't help but let a small moan escape his lips. This felt amazing to him! All those mornings he woke up to stains on his crotch were worth all this pleasure. Oh, if only he had been awake at the time. Mr. Widemouth tugged harder at Grinny's shaft, beating it harder. It was becoming too much for one human-cat hybrid! He was almost there!

"SCHEIßE!" Grinny screamed as he suddenly came. The sudden scream woke Mr. Widemouth from his gaze. Mr. Widemouth looked at his shoulder, then proceeded to follow the arm until he got to his hand, which was firmly clamped around Grinny's erect penis, a white substance leaking from it onto his fingers.

Upon realising what he had been doing in his sleep, Mr. Widemouth gasped suddenly and pulled his hand away. "Grinny! I'm so sorry! I honestly thought that was my cock I was rubbing!" Mr. Widemouth apologized profusely. But what he didn't know was that Grinny was smiling from the afterglow of his orgasm.

Without a word, Grinny got out of bed and walked over to the window. He looked out of it, down at Ms. P's apartment. He wondered if he could get that same experience with Ms. P when he got the chance. Mr. Widemouth then got up too. "Really Grinny. I don't usually do stuff like that! If I've done that to you in the past, then I'm really sorry!" he continued. But what he didn't know was that Grinny's face was once again contorting into a smile, showing complete lust and possibly, even arousal. He wanted to go again. It wasn't like he was going to stop himself anyway.

With Mr. Widemouth constantly apologising, he only stopped when Grinny turned around, grabbed him and threw him back onto the bed. "Really, Grinny! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorr-!" Mr. Widemouth began as Grinny climbed up his body. He was then cut off mid-sentence when Grinny slammed his lips onto Mr. Widemouth's, a muffled moan once again escaping Grinny's mouth. Mr. Widemouth's eyes went wide at this sudden turn of events. After about 4 seconds, Grinny pulled away before speaking.

"You know, I've alvays vanted to experiment vith anozher male monster like you. I've seen beautiful vomen do so und I would like to know vhat it exactly feels like to do somezhing like zhat. Now tell me, vhat vas zat I heard whilst you vere jerking me off?"

Mr. Widemouth blushed under Grinny. What he was about to say will either earn Grinny's respect or kill their friendship entirely. Here goes:

"I dreamed that I told you that I loved you. Afterwards, you'd throw me onto a bed and you'd do me. Not only would you do me, but you'd do me hard. Kind of like what you're doin' ta me righ' now."

Mr. Widemouth shut his eyes, expecting Grinny to slash him across the face with his claws. But nothing came. When he opened them, he saw Grinny's smile through the darkness, a hint of lust creeping up on it. "Und you've alvays vanted to do me, ja?" Grinny asked. "Yeah." Mr. Widemouth replied.

Grinny then moved his head down and ran his tounge over Mr. Widemouth's neck. "But, not if you don't want to do me. I mean, if you don't, then I understa-." Mr. Widemouth stuttered out. Grinny then placed a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him. "Oh but Mr. Videmouth, I do." Grinny said, a slightly sexual tone in his voice.

With that, Grinny once again put his lips onto Mr. Widemouth's lips. This time, holding it longer than previously. The kisses weren't quick or anything of that nature, they were slow and passionate. The two monsters shut their eyes, letting their lust guide them through this foreplay towards the inevitable. Grinny held Mr. Widemouth's hands to both sides of his head, onto the mattress with his own, making damn well sure that the latter couldn't use them to dominate the cat-hybrid monster. If the two was gonna fuck each other's brains out, Grinny was gonna be the dominant one, whether Mr. Widemouth liked it or not. Mr. Widemouth's tongue sliding out of his mouth, running along Grinny's bottom lip, begging to be let in. But Grinny teased him and wouldn't let him in so easily. Mr. Widemouth smirked at this, knowing that Grinny wouldn't be the kind of monster to allow his tongue access to his mouth so easily.

Mr. Widemouth then managed to break his hands from Grinny's strong grasp. He latched them onto his partner's back and ran them down until he reached his tail. He wrapped a finger around it and played with it for a few seconds, before grasping it and gentily tugging at it, causing Grinny to both gasp and moan at the same time. Once his mouth was open, Mr. Widemouth wasted no time in shoving his fucking tongue into his lover's mouth! Mr. Widemouth then proceeded to wrap his legs around Grinny's lower back as the two's tongues battled for dominance, making fast and almost aggressive dances around one another. After a few seconds, Grinny ended up having to pull away, much to Mr. Widemouth's disappointment for two reasons:

Number 1: The need to breath became incredibly strong from Grinny. He couldn't hold his breath for any longer. He didn't want to pass out on top of Mr. Widemouth whilst he was making out with him.

And number 2 (and the most biggest reason): Grinny felt something pop up from Mr. Widemouth's crotch. He knew that what he felt was Mr. Widemouth's sheath becoming visible through his fur. Grinny had successfully turned him on and had even bigger plans for what to do with Mr. Widemouth.

"Grinny mate, why did you stop?" Mr. Widemouth asked, breathlessly. Grinny smirked down at him. "It seems you're really enjoying this. You really vant me to fuck you senseless, don't you?" he replied. Mr. Widemouth didn't get it at first, until he saw his erection poking out from under his lover.

"Oh my God, Grinny! I'm really sorry! I didn't even want an erection like that! I swear!" Mr. Widemouth began, before Grinny slammed his lips onto the former's own. After breaking the kiss, Grinny then said "I don't care. I vant to do zis and you von't shtop me."

Which was sort of true. Mr. Widemouth didn't want to stop Grinny anyway. He wanted Grinny to screw him for a long time and now that Grinny WAS actually gonna fuck him, Mr. Widemouth was gonna make no objections nor any actions to stop him.

He let out his tongue and trailed down from Mr. Widemouth's lips, to his cheek, to his neck, to his chest and down his stomach until he reached below his navel. Grinny leaned back, getting a good look at Mr. Widemouth's erect cock through the near darkness of the room. And to say the least, he was impressed. Mr. Widemouth's penis was a good 5 and a half inches when erect, Grinny's was only 7 inches when erect. But regardless, Grinny was impressed with his room mate's size. Mr. Widemouth on the other hand, was blushing profusely. And who can blame him? Wouldn't you be blushing if your room mate had his face close up to your erection?

Anyway, Grinny looked down at his paw/hand. He hoped what he was about to do next was the right way to do it. After a few seconds, he spat into his right paw/hand and wrapped it around Mr. Widemouth's cock, making the latter cringe a little. After braving the nerves of touching someone else's genitals for the first time, he began to slowly rub the erection, returning the handjob Mr. Widemouth provided him a few minutes earlier. The aforementioned moaned a little bit, trying to keep his voice down so he doesn't disturb the neighbours.

Grinny wanted to make Mr. Widemouth cum as soon as possible, mainly because he wanted to show him other positions they could try. Grinny took his hand away, quickly replacing it with his own tongue. Mr. Widemouth's heart skipped a beat after feeling Grinny's tongue on his cock. Grinny licked up and down Mr. Widemouth's shaft, ocassionally running his tongue around the rim of it to tease him even more. "Ya know Grinny, this feels nice and all, but if I'm being honest, it also feels a little wei-WHOA!" Mr. Widemouth began before something else threw him off guard.

Grinny had this time, wrapped his mouth around Mr. Widemouth's shaft and started sucking it. Mr. Widemouth took a hand and pressed it onto the back of Grinny's head, trapping him from pulling back and practically forcing him to constantly give Mr. Widemouth oral sex. Grinny, as much as he didn't want to be forced down like this, knew that this was what Mr. Widemouth wanted. So, rather than fight back, Grinny wrapped his tongue around Mr. Widemouth's dick, gentily beginning to bite it at the same time. Mr. Widemouth threw his head back on the pillow and constantly let out quick breathless gasps and quiet moans. Eventually, Grinny heard Mr. Widemouth's breaths getting quicker and knew he was about to cum. Grinny proceeded to suck harder and lick at a faster pace.

It didn't take long until Mr. Widemouth arched his back, almost screaming as he suddenly came into Grinny's mouth. The sheer speed of the ejaculation made Grinny gag and he surely would of choked on Mr. Widemouth's semen if he hadn't released his grip on the back of Grinny's head. Grinny pulled the erection out of his mouth, allowing some of Mr. Widemouth's white juices to shoot out of his erection and land against his face. "Meine Güte! How much semen does zis guy have?" Grinny thought to himself as he tried to swallow whatever traces of cum was still left around his mouth and in his throat. Grinny then stood up, his member now stiff again.

"Zat, vill be ze last time I suck anozher monster's meat!" Grinny said, almost yelling at the monster lying on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Mr. Widemouth looked at him, smiling. "Thanks mate. That was amazing." he said. Grinny then smiled again, lust evident.

"Oh, but Mr. Videmouth, I have more to do with you. Do you really zink zhat I vould let you molest me in mein sleep and get avay vith it? Besides, vhat I vant to you next is even better. I need you to do a few zhings. Eins, sit up, zwei, get on your knees, drei, turn around und vier, bend over." Grinny said, holding up his fingers with each German number. Mr. Widemouth looked nervous. "Um, okay." he said. Mr. Widemouth did as he was told. First, he sat up, then he brought his legs onto the bed and got onto his knees before turning himself around.

"Sehr gut. Now, sich bücken." Grinny said. Mr. Widemouth seemed hesitant with this command. "What?" he asked, turning back to face Grinny. "I vant you to bend over and get on all fours like the hund from ze Over Realm." Mr. Widemouth seemed even more nervous to do so. Then, he began to speak. "Why do I need to get on all fours? You're not gonna shove that thing up my arse, are you? I mean, you should really consider-."

"EINFACH NUR FICKEN SICH BÜCKEN!" Grinny snapped, shouting the German command. "Okay okay! Jeez!" Mr. Widemouth answered. He proceed to bend over, until he was on his hands and knees. Grinny then positioned himself, his erection just mere inches away from Mr. Widemouth's asshole, which the former intended to penetrate. Grinny didn't even ask if Mr. Widemouth was ready, he just forced the tip against the latter's entrance.

"I know the pain is gonna come before the pleasure." Mr. Widemouth thought to himself as he prepared himself for the pain that anal sex will bring to gay male virgins. After pushing hard like a battering ram against a wall, Grinny's cock managed to penetrate the tight walls around Mr. Widemouth's entrance.

A large sting ripped through Mr. Widemouth's body, his backside the most painful. He grit his teeth as his eyes began to water. It felt like his whole rectum was being torn in two. The pain becoming so unbearable, he grabbed the pillow and screamed into it, the scream released becoming muffled and echoed around the room a little. If other monsters were in this room with Grinny and Mr. Widemouth, the scream would've woken them up, that is if the sounds of kissing, moaning and sucking didn't wake them up first.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy, Mr. Videmouth. It vill feel very good vonce ze pain passes." Grinny muttered to him as Mr. Widemouth put a hand against the wall. Afterwards, he pulled his pelvis back, sliding his cock outward, before pushing it back against Mr. Widemouth's entrance, forcing his cock back in. Grinny would then repeat this process, seeming to press harder and further into Mr. Widemouth's rectum. Eventually, he reached around and proceeded to jerk off Mr. Widemouth whilst fucking him from behind. The latter's heavy breathing and silent crying turning into gasping and moans with pleasure as this sequence went on, starting to enjoy Grinny taking advantage of him. He was starting to love being Grinny's personal gay fuck toy.

"Oh fuck yeah! I like tha'! This feels better than havin' my cock sucked!" Mr. Widemouth said, having the most amazing feeling in the world, being fucked senselessly by his best friend, now possibly even boyfriend, like a dirty male prostitute. "Sh-sh-shut up Mr. Videmouth. I'm trying to picture Ms. P under me." Grinny said through stuttering breaths.

It's true. Even though he was screwing Mr. Widemouth, another male monster, Grinny was trying to imagine Ms. P was the one recieving his cock. If anybody asked about tonight, he would insist he was straight and that having sex with Mr. Widemouth was nothing more than an experimental one night stand. He tried to imagine Ms. P's moans as he thrust into her. He tried to imagine her slim figure underneath him. He then stopped jerking off Mr. Widemouth in order to proceed to run a hand over the latter's chest, trying to imagine Ms. P's breasts and her slim stomach over his hand. This fantasy came to an abrupt end when the tip of Mr. Widemouth's still erect penis brushed his hand. "Ficken. Zis is almost impossible to do. Even zough I vant to imagine I'm fucking Ms. P, I can't. Your dick is reminding me zat I'm fucking you, Mr. Videmouth." Grinny said in disappointment.

Mr. Widemouth then spoke up. "I know a good position that can help, but you'll need to let me get up first." Grinny didn't want to be dominated by his furry room mate, but if it'll help out, he would comply. Grinny relucantly pulled out, surprised that neither of them had orgasmed yet. It took Grinny off guard when Mr. Widemouth turned around, lunging at him and rolling him over, pinning him to the bed whilst Mr. Widemouth was now on top of him. Now the tables had been turned. This time, Grinny was being pinned down, unsure of what Mr. Widemouth was gonna do to him whilst Mr. Widemouth himself was now smiling down at him, that lustful smile now creeping onto his face. Through the low lighting, the two monsters could see beads of sweat shimmering faintly on the other monster's fur.

"You've done a lotta work tonigh' Grinny. Now it's my turn to be the one in charge." Mr. Widemouth said, before sliding Grinny's member back inside him. He then slowly rose his body before dropping down onto Grinny's member. This position felt amazing for Grinny. He could easily lie back and relax whilst Mr. Widemouth did all the hard work. But no, Grinny wanted to help Mr. Widemouth cum again. Ms. P had completely faded from his mind. All he wanted to do was fuck Mr. Widemouth senseless.

Grinny once again reached out and grabbed Mr. Widemouth's erect cock. Once he had a firm grip on it, he began stroking it. This time, Grinny started moaning too. Both monster's moans became a symphony in the room. It was loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to disturb any neighbours.

"Mr. V-V-Videmouth. I vant you, to, to lick ze back of, my ears again. I love zat so much." Grinny said to Mr. Widemouth between gasps and moans. Mr. Widemouth proceeded to lean down, Grinny's member still inside him, and started to run his tongue along the back of Grinny's ears, the latter still jerking him off. Grinny began to moan in pleasure at this and in return, began thrusting his hips upward, pushing his member deeper into Mr. Widemouth, making the bed begin to creak.

"Oh yeah, you're the best Grinny!" Mr. Widemouth moaned, a little louder than before. Grinny then said "Shhh! Zat's enough! Ze neighbours vill hear us!"

"I don't care anymore Grinny! I really don't! Let them hear us and our love making! Ah! Yes Grinny! YES! HARDER GRINNY! FASTER!" Mr. Widemouth screamed, getting louder as the sex became harder and faster. If there were neighbours next door, the noise would REALLY wake them up now.

Grinny then suddenly unsheathed his claws from his free hand and gently dug them into Mr. Widemouth's back. He then slowly scratched down his partner's back as he continued to lick behind his ears. Through the licking, Grinny heard Mr. Widemouth give out an odd mix of a groan in pain and a moan in pleasure. Once his arm got to the bottom of his back, Grinny held firmly on Mr. Widemouth's buttocks and began to rock Mr. Widemouth forward and back. The combination of his pelvis going up, down, forward and backwards, as well as Grinny fiercely stroking his cock, threw Mr. Widemouth into a whole new world of pleasure.

Mr. Widemouth sat back up and threw his head back too, his eyes shut and his mouth open, realising quick and short breaths with every second as he fucked his best friend senseless whilst the same best friend continued to jerk him off. As this went on, Grinny thought back to when he first met Mr. Widemouth climbing out of the toilet in Jeff's house. He was amazed at this. Only 6 months ago, Grinny has finding it difficult to cope with staying even 5 seconds around Mr. Widemouth, but now, he's living in his apartment, sleeping in the same bed as him, and on THIS particular night, was even HAVING SEX with him!

Grinny was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the aussie's voice. "Hey Grinny! Please! Slow down a little bit, will ya? I think I'm gonna cum in a few seconds!"

This time, Grinny DIDN'T slow down. Rather, he sped up beating Mr. Widemouth's meat and with his free hand, forced Mr. Widemouth down on his cock faster and harder than Mr. Widemouth was previously. The latter yelped in both pain and pleasure at this. "Ah! Now I AM gonna cum in a minute!"

After about 10 more seconds of rough sex, Grinny felt something stirring in his gonads. He was getting close too! "Mr. Videmouth, ze zwei of us cum togezher!" Mr. Widemouth just nodded in response and grinded even harder and faster, the bed's creaks and the two's gasping, panting and moaning possibly drowning out any other noise in the room.

"Scheiße! Ich komme! Meinen Namen sagen!" Grinny shouted as he started thrusting harder and harder into Mr. Widemouth.

"GRINNY! OH MY GOD GRINNY!" Mr. Widemouth screamed suddenly, his mind clouded with lust, just like Grinny's was. He was also in the final stretch. He was gonna bust his nut at the same time Grinny was. "Bitte, küss mich Mr. Videmouth. Küss mich!" he said, running out of breath.

Mr. Widemouth, upon hearing this, took out a hand and grabbed the back of Grinny's head, pulling him into a sitting position. The first thing that touched out of the two was their tongues. They furiously danced around one another, occassionally tapping. As soon as the two's lips touched, Grinny felt a substance hit his stomach as he came inside Mr. Widemouth. The two male monsters let a muffled moan of pleasure during their kiss as they both came, roughly at the same time. Grinny's hand, which was now sore from the handjob he was giving to Mr. Widemouth, let go of his member and held onto Mr. Widemouth's back. The latter's body twitched wildly, especially at the lower region, as more of Grinny continued to cum inside him.

The two monster's kiss became less aggressive and more slow, just like when they started. After a few seconds, they parted, catching their breaths. "Wow. I didn't, zink zat, you vould be so, aggressive in bed." Grinny said in between shaky breaths. Mr. Widemouth, breath also shaky, replied with "And I didn't, think you'd know, all those positions and things."

After a short pause, Mr. Widemouth lunged forward once again, kissing Grinny. His eyes went wide at his unexpected move. Mr. Widemouth continued to push forward, forcing Grinny to lean back. Once their lips broke again, Grinny fell back further, lying back down on the bed with Mr. Widemouth on top of him. The two kissed once more, their lust now replaced with an odd mixture of tiredness and a strong desire for each other's lips. After the kiss, Mr. Widemouth tried to get off his new lover, but couldn't. Grinny was holding him down with his strong arms.

"I don't usually let monsters sleep on top of me, but tonight, I zink I vill make an exception vith you. Ich leibe dich Mr. Videmouth." Grinny said, before falling back to sleep. Mr. Widemouth smiled. He leaned down and kissed his cheek, before proceeding to fall asleep on top of Grinny. He didn't do so however, before whispering 4 words to the monster under him:

"I love you Grinny."

* * *

Skip_2_after_sex

* * *

"My God! So, you actually did manage to sleep with Ms. P? I told you that my advice would help you get with her in the end." Slenderman said to Jeff. "Damn right! I wanna thank you too Slendy. Those pieces of advice you gave me really helped" he said.

Jeff and Slenderman (or Slendy as Jeff would call him) were both sat at a bar in a small diner, Jeff's neighbourhood was just down the road from here. Jeff sat in the middle of the bar with his mentor to his left and his now girlfriend Ms. P to his right, Ben sitting next to her, the four of them talking among themselves. Working behind the bar was the Tails Doll, wiping the counter with an old rag. On a table a couple of feet away was Masky and Hoody, drinking their morning coffee and talking about their plans for today. Mopping the floors was the infamous Minecraft character Herobrine. Pokemon Creepy Black's Ghost, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack &amp; the Skin-Taker were all the waiters of the morning services at this small little diner. A few seconds later, a bell over the diner's door rang as Ticci Toby walked into the diner.

"Hey! Masky! Hoody! Hey, how are you guys? I haven't seen you two in a long time!" Toby said upon seeing the two proxies. The two mentioned proxies sighed as Toby sat down with them and spoke to them. After that, the door's bell rang again as the door opened, this time Grinny walked in. He scanned the diner for Jeff and walked over to him upon spotting him.

"Hey Jeff. It's been a vhile hasn't it?" Grinny said upon walking up to him. Jeff looked up at him. "Oh hey Grinny. It's most certainly has been a while. How have things been with you?" he asked.

"Ze usual. Shtill ze same old Scheiße day in, day out. I saw last night zat you and Ms. P got togezher." Grinny then replied. Almost immediately, Jeff and Ms. P looked up at him. "How did you know that me and Jeff started dating?" Ms. P asked, her upper class British accent evident. Grinny smirked before answering.

"Vell, meinen britischen Freund, last night, I vas looking out zrough ze vindow of me und Mr. Videmouth's apartment and noticed you und Jeff making out. He zen zrew her onto a bed and turned the lights out." Ms. P leaned close to Jeff, saying to him "See? I was worried people would see us if we didn't shut the curtains."

Grinny then spoke up again "Oh, und by ze vay, don't vorry about dating me Ms. P. I've found somevone else." before walking away to a seat. Ms. P was just about to ask what Grinny meant by 'dating' her when she noticed him walking away from the bar. The same blue furred, black eyed hedgehog that Grinny encountered the night before walked out of the men's bathroom and sat down with the same pink pony he saw last night too.

Grinny called out to Laughing Jack "Hey clown boy, get me two of your usual breakfast meals bitte!" before relaxing waiting for his friend.

Ben turned to Jeff. "Yo dude, did that demonic Furby say something about dating Ms. P?" Slenderman replied "Yes Ben, he did. But he mentioned that he has someone else." Ms. P then leaned towards the three. "What does he mean by 'someone else'?"

As if to answer that question, the bell to the door rang once again. The four turned to face the door to see Mr. Widemouth walking into the diner. He walked through the door with a limp, his legs seeming to wobble a little. He was also muttering to himself about something him and Grinny did the night before. Almost immediately as he walked into the centre of the diner, it seemed like everybody's attention has turned to him. They turned their heads, watching Mr. Widemouth limp from the door to where Grinny sat.

He proceeded to stop in front of Ben, Jeff, Slendy and Ms. P and turned to them, knowing that one of them was gonna ask what was up. But he prevented all that with 5 words:

"Don't you even bloody ask."

He then turned back and sat down with Grinny as the monsters in the diner continued with their food and their talking. Jeff was still watching him, perplexed. "Did...Did Grinny, fuck Mr. Widemouth sometime during last night?" he asked. Mr. Widemouth heard this and replied with "Once again, don't even ask."

Slenderman then leaned towards Jeff, Ms. P &amp; Ben and said "You know, out of all the years I've been in the Under Realm, I've never heard of any male monster having sex with another male." Ms. P then shrugged. "Well, if he wants to swing that way, I'm not gonna complain." she said. After a few seconds, the four resumed their conversation about what they did last night and what they'll do later today.


End file.
